Field of the Invention
This invention is regarding a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More precisely speaking, this invention is regarding a semiconductor substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, users seek electronic products with compact size, high performance and versatility. Electronics manufacturers must accommodate more components in a limited area of an integrated circuit (IC) to achieve high density and miniaturization. Thus, electronics manufacturers develop a new package of the IC for embedding components in a substrate to reduce the package size and the connecting path between the components and the substrate. In addition, electronics manufacturers increase a layout area of the IC by a build-up substrate.
In prior art, most high-end chips use flip-chip (FC) package for high-end needs. More specifically, a chip scale package (CSP) is currently used in an electronic product for example, smart, phone, tablet, laptop or mini digital camera which needs high-frequency and high speed operations and compact size. Also, a substrate of a package is towards the fine line spacing, high-density, thinning tendency, low-cost and high electric characteristics.
However, fiberglass is generally used in the thin substrate structure with high cost. Rigidity and heat dissipation of fiberglass is not as metal material, such that the substrate containing fiberglass is often prone to warpage. Laser drilling of the substrate containing fiberglass is more difficult, such that the holes drilled by laser are poor and unable to meet the requirement of fine line spacing. Also, it needs complex process and a long processing time to form a stacked structure with blind holes by laser drilling. Therefore, the substrate containing fiberglass does not have industrial advantages.
For this reason, electronics manufacturers use metal material in a substrate to improve defect structure of the substrate containing fiberglass. However, it is necessary to consider insulation between through holes of the layers in a stacked structure of the substrate containing metal material due to the conductivity of metal material. Thus, the complexity of the manufacturing process of the substrate containing metal material increases. In addition, laser drilling and mechanical drilling are simultaneously used to form blind holes and through holes in the same layer of the substrate containing metal material, such that the offset generated by registration errors is unable to racer the requirement of fine line spacing.
In view of this, it is important to provide a substrate structure having rigidity and heat dissipation and meeting the fine line spacing, high-density, thinning tendency, low-cost and high electric characteristics.